NICHD in collaboration with USAID will continue to support CONRAD to provide preclinical evaluation of potential microbicidal spermicides. Study the correlation of biomarkers with contraception effectiveness and STD/HIV prevention with female condoms. The condom with provide protection from unwanted pregnancy and HIV.